


"That means war!"

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Moving In Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: "You have something there...", he murmured and pointed at your cheek.With a frown, you rubbed the back of your hand over your cheek, which made your boyfriend chuckle and he gently grabbed your wrist."Wait, let me..." At first you thought he would really get whatever was on your skin, but as soon as the brush he held came into view, you knew he had something else in mind.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	"That means war!"

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was stuck in my brain and I'm happy to have had the time to finally write it down yesterday.
> 
> I feel like my brain wants to make up for how V was treated in Saeran's AE xD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this! <3
> 
> Englisch isn't my first language, so I apologize for every possible mistake

It was a slow and quiet morning, no reason to get early to get things done. Well... there was a lot that needed to get to done, but you and Jihyun had agreed to sleep in, before you'd takle all the tasks.  
The smell of coffee floated into the room and was a gentle way to rouse you from your slumber. With a sigh, you stretched your arms over your head, refusing to open your eyes just yet, before you reached out for your boyfriend. Though all your hand found was an empty and cold mattress. You began to pout as you finally opened your eyes, because starting the day without cuddles from your favorite man? Not exactly how you had expected things to go.  
Although you had to admit that promise of fresh coffee was lifting your mood a little bit. 

You took a moment to look around the bedroom; the curtains were still drawn, so it was pretty dark. Jihyun had insisted on blackout curtains, because he didn't want to get woken as soon as the sun was up and that was totally fine with you. Letting your gaze wander further, you couldn't help but sigh as you saw all the boxes. There really was a lot to do, but as much as you knew how exhausting it would be, you also felt extremely giddy about the fact that you two had your own space together now and could decorate it however you wanted. No old, lingering memories, but a fresh start. 

The thought made a smile break out on your face and, with your bedhead and still rather sleepy, you crawled out of bed to shuffle into the kitchen, only paying the boxes in every room enough attention, so you wouldn't bump into any of them.  
As soon as you reached the kitchen, you stopped at the doorframe to take in the scene before you. The mint haired man had begun to find places for his cacti and was currently talking to them, while trying to figure out where to put which one. You still found it incredibly endearing that he did that and even named all of them. Admittedly, you still needed to try and remember most of them, but you were willing to do that.

After a moment, you finally waddled up to him and wrapped your arms around his waist, with your face pressed to his back. At first he flinched a bit, given that he was so lost in his thoughts, but then Jihyun immediately relaxed and rested his hands on top of yours  
"Good morning, my love. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
You shook your head, unable to keep yourself from smiling. "I mean... Technically you did. Because the bed was cold without you. But I smelled coffee, so I might forgive you for robbing me of my morning cuddles."  
That earned you a quiet laugh and your heart skipped a beat at the sound. After turning around in your arms, he wrapped his around you as well and dropped a kiss to the top of your head. "I'm really sorry... But you were sleeping so peacefully when I woke up and I thought you'd like to have coffee ready, when you wake up. That's why the coffee machine is the first thing that found it's place in our kitchen." 

You looked up at him just in time to see how his eyes gleamed when he said "our" and you felt the same way. It was exciting and still kind of like a dream, but there were no words to describe how happy all of that made you.  
"Mhm... You're absolutely right about that. Buuut, I have a question for you!"  
He tilted his way adorably to the side in a questioning manner. "And what would that question be?"  
For a moment your eyes fluttered shut as he brushed a strand of hair out of your face, before moving his hand down to cup your cheek and you leaned into the touch. 

"How did you sleep in our new home?", you asked with a wide smile and the way he smiled back at you could've easily turned you into a puddle. He was way too handsome for your poor, little heart to handle.  
"I think that was the best rest I've had in a long time", he nearly whispered and leaned in to gently bump his nose against yours. The action made you giggle and you got on your tiptoes to steal a quick kiss in return.  
"This is honestly a dream come true. I still can't believe we've found this house. It's everything I've ever wanted. And with you here? Absolutely perfect."  
Your cheeks turned a faint pink and you shoved him playfully, which caused him to chuckle again. Seeing you all flustered was something he'd probably never get tired of seeing.  
"Oh shush, you're getting all sappy again...", you muttered and, if only reluctantly, slowly pulled back to be able to help yourself to a cup of coffee. 

With both hands wrapped around the steaming cup, you leaned against the counter. Jihyun didn't lose any time to stand next to you, so he was able to wrap an arm around you again. He was very big on physical affection and you absolutely didn't mind it at all. Leaning into his side, you took a sip of your coffee.  
"So... What should we start with?", he eventually spoke up again, after a moment of comfortable silence.  
You pursed your lips ever so slightly, as you looked around. "You said you wanted to paint the walls of your studio, right? How about we start with that then, before we put the furniture up." 

Nodding in agreement, since it made perfect sense after all, he pulled you a little closer, then rested a finger of his free hand under your chin to make you look up at him. "I'd definitely be completely lost without you. Because I would've probably done five things at once and then start with something else again."  
"I know~ That's why I've even prepared a list of things we could and should start with", you answered with a hum and a teasing glint in your eyes.  
Letting out an amused snort, Jihyun finally leaned in to cross the small distance between you two and pressed a lingering kiss to your lips, which you more than happily returned. 

But you knew that if you didn't stop, you'd forget about your actual plans and just cling to each other. It was way too easy to get lost in his kisses and embrace, simply forgetting about the rest of the world... So you gently tapped his chest and pulled back, unable to keep yourself from chuckling when he began to pout and aimed big puppy eyes at you.   
"Now, now... We'll have enough time for kisses later. There's a big bed waiting for us after all", you added with a wink and even though he began to blush, he still smirked and nipped teasingly on your neck.  
"I'm already looking forward to it, darling." 

When you two finally managed to pull apart, you put your empty mugs down in the sink and headed into the bedroom to get changed into clothes that already had paint splotches on them, aka the perfect things for painting a room. 

Accompanied by some music, you prepared the room first, taping any edges that needed to be protected from the paint, putting paper down on the floor, etc.  
And for the most part everything went smoothly, majority of the walls already done and you felt pretty proud for working so effectively. Though at some point Jihyun came closer and you gave him a questioning look in return.  
"You have something there...", he murmured and pointed at your cheek.  
With a frown, you rubbed the back of your hand over your cheek, which made your boyfriend chuckle and he gently grabbed your wrist.  
"Wait, let me..." At first you thought he would really get whatever was on your skin, but as soon as the brush he held came into view, you knew he had something else in mind. But before you actually had time to react, he already brought the brush to your cheek and left some paint there. He looked way too smug for your liking. 

Even though you tried to look as betrayed and hurt as possible, you just couldn't help but laugh and simply put your hand on the paint roller, then brought your hand up to his neck, in order to leave a mark there in return.  
"Oh, that means war!", he declared amused and you shrieked in return as you jumped back to get some distance between you two. 

At first you used the brush and paint roller to get one another, but eventually hands were simply dipped into the paint and you ran around the room in attempts to smear it anywhere you could reach the other one.  
Laughs and giggles filled the air and at some point Jihyun managed to grasp you and pulled your back into his chest, leaving handprints on your waist as he did so.  
You were both a little out of breath, but still laughing and instead of trying to wiggle free, you turned around and put your hands against his chest, leaving your own handprints there in return. 

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more paint on us, than there is on the walls?"  
Chuckling quietly, he dropped his head down to rest his forehead on your shoulder.  
"Maybe... But I don't mind. This was fun."  
You agreed with a hum and for a moment, you two just stayed in the embrace, swaying to the quiet music that was still playing in the background. In that moment you were very sure that no matter how exhausting moving into a new place could be, Jihyun and you would also make it as fun as possible.

Running a hand through his hair, you tilted your head a bit to be able to press a kiss to his neck, trying to avoid the specks of paint on his skin as good as possible.  
"I love you... And I'm so happy that you're letting me share all this with you."  
A soft sigh left his lips and he pulled you into a tight embrace, hands rubbing small circles into your back.  
"I love you, too. So much. And I should be the one thanking you. After all, you are the one who helped me get to this point in the first place."  
Melting visibly at his words, you pulled back far enough to be able to cup his cheeks in your hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

There was absolutely no doubt. You'd always love this man with your entire heart and there was no day where you didn't thank all your lucky stars for bringing him into your life. Because for as many hardships you've faced before, there was at least twice as much happiness now that you were together. And you wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.


End file.
